The End
by Charlotte Donahue
Summary: It's the End of time for James Potter. It's the End of existance for Lily Potter. It's the End of of laughter for Sirius Black. It's the End of love for Severus Snape. It's the End of war for the people. It's the Beginning of life for Harry Potter. The En


**AN**: Written on a rainy afternoon in a moment of homework procrastination. Please read and review. It's just a petite one-shot.

* * *

The End

* * *

He stares in horror at the figure in front of him.

His thoughts fly to his wife, his son. They'll be safe, won't they?

He sees, as if in slow motion, the figure's arm raise, mouth move, eyes flash.

The light speeds towards him, taking all of forever.

He wants to cry out _I love you,_ but it's too late. It's all too late.

The light pierces him.

He crumples slowly, his breath stolen.

It's The End of time for James Potter.

She listens in horror at the sounds below her feet.

Her thoughts lie with her beloved, battling downstairs, and she glances at her son, sleeping in her arms. He'll be safe, won't he?

She feels a part of her heart torn away, and knows her husband is gone.

She listens in trepidation to the footfalls on the stairs.

She watches in fear as the door opens; it's as if time as stopped.

Her eyes slowly blink, trying to block out the sight.

Her head bows.

She begs for mercy. The figure refuses. She begs again, but to no avail.

So she turns, placing her back to the figure.

She looks down at her son, her child, and whispers _I love you_.

Then the light hits her.

She falls to the floor.

It's The End of existence for Lily Potter.

He flees, terrified for his life.

He's betrayed his friends, his family.

He blames it on the promise of power, the promise of greatness.

Now he is anything but great.

He knows he will never be loved again.

He remembers his friends.

He remembers his life.

He confronts his old mate, and screams about betrayal.

Then he disappears from human existence.

It's The End of happiness for Peter Pettigrew.

He sits in the cell, crying in the dank darkness.

He flinches at every sound.

His brother. His sister. Dead. Gone. Forever.

He is reliving his past.

Where did they all go wrong?

What happened that caused this destruction of friendship and family?

His eyes well up in tears and anger and sadness, all conflicting emotions.

_Why?_ He asks himself. _Why? Why? Why? _

As if in slow motion, he sees a mirror being hurled, and it falls, shattered and broken.

It's his life.

And it's over.

It's The End of laughter for Sirius Black.

The werewolf howls at the moon.

He is angry.

He is sad.

He is bitter.

For once, he is feeling human emotions as a monster.

His friends are not there with him.

His life has been flipped upside down.

His best friends. Torn and killed.

His best friend. Accused and imprisoned.

His best friend—slaughtered.

He's the only one left.

And he wants to die with them.

It's The End of companionship for Remus Lupin.

He spits in anger at the old man.

_You let her die!_ He yells.

He is broken.

His love is gone.

He has nothing left to live for.

_But you do_, the old man says. _Her son_. _Or have you forgotten?_

He remembers the green.

He cannot forget, though he wishes too.

Why oh why did he have to love her?

She just brought pain.

But she completed him.

He falls to his knees, wracked with sobs.

He will continue to love her memory, but only that. For

It's The End of love for Severus Snape.

The people rejoice.

The figure is gone.

The figure of darkness has disappeared, leaving light.

The parties exist long into the night.

The laughter reaches the starts.

There is dancing, shouting, whooping.

The stars twinkle in celebration.

It's The End of the war for wizards and witches.

He cries.

There are no arms reaching out to comfort him.

There is no soft kiss to his forehead, no soft hand stroking his hair.

There is no whisper of love, no gentle rocks.

He is alone.

His family is gone.

Yet somehow…he is the answer.

It's The Beginning for Harry Potter.

* * *

Review please!

Short&Sweet.

**Charlotte Donahue**


End file.
